Tails of the Night
by nonsense fics
Summary: Um vampiro ancião e um filhote de... panda  ?
1. Chapter 1

TAILS OF THE NIGHT

Cap 1

Era uma noite escura e fria. O vento e a trovoada anunciavam uma tempestade iminente. Na floresta, o teatro de sombras e sons noturnos narravam histórias sombrias.

O pequeno filhote vagava solitário.

Tremia não só pelo frio, que era amenizado por um trapo que adornava seu pescoço e parecia um dia ter sido branco... mas pelo triste fim que lhe esperava.

Ele era diferente dos outros. Sempre fora, e isto sempre foi óbvio. Porém, era o motivo principal para a negligência dos que deveriam protegê-lo e da perseguição e implicância dos demais.

Ninguém o amava, todos o odiavam. E ele nem sabia o que tinha feito para merecer tal tratamento.

Era uma existência curta, contudo não via motivos para prolongá-la.

Naquela floresta habitavam criaturas tenebrosas que faziam banquetes de sangue e dançavam animados pelo som dos gritos desesperados de suas vítimas. Cujos olhos brilhavam de prazer ao notar o terror que refletia nas lágrimas derramadas e súplicas por uma morte breve, pelo fim de seu tormento.

Seres que não pertenciam ao reino dos vivos, nem dos espíritos. Entes de uma maldade infinita, que se puseram fora do ciclo natural de nascer, crescer e morrer.

O pelo branco e preto do filhote estremecia a cada som, camuflado no mar de sombras enquanto esperava pela entidade mais odiada e temida por seu povo.

Podia sentir... sim, jurava que podia sentir um cheiro de algo tão antigo, uma ausência de vida... um frio na espinha... o riso da floresta zombeteira diluído ao vento.

Então, notou uma figura diante de si. Não era grande, mas ouvira dizer que entre vampiros, tamanho não costumava ser documento. E aquele brilho no olhar dourado...

Fechou os olhos com pavor, ao pressentir um movimento em sua direção. Estava ali procurando pelo próprio fim, porém, agora que o encontrara, seu corpo petrificado lhe impedia de fugir, mesmo que quisesse.

Sentiu mãos frias e aparentemente delicadas levantando seu corpo, e quando deu por si, estava envolto em um abraço inusitadamente carinhoso. Apesar daquele corpo ser frio, o pequeno nunca recebera um gesto tão caloroso, nunca se sentira tão vivo. Ainda mais quando uma voz animada e jovial festejou:

"Que bonitinho, aru!"

A cena terna durou poucos segundos... até que o vampiro estranhou algo macio e felpudo batendo ritmicamente contra seu corpo. Separou o pequeno, hesitante, para analisá-lo e bradou, surpreso:

"AIYA! DESDE QUANDO PANDA ABANA O RABO?"


	2. Chapter 2

Apesar da falta de calor no contato e do caminho sombrio trilhado, o pequeno sentia-se extremamente feliz ao ser levado ao abrigo da criatura milenar.

Era a primeira vez que recebia tamanha atenção e não se importava se vinha de alguém vivo ou não.

A casa era grande, tinha cheiros e sons desconhecidos ao filhote, mas ele estava tão deslumbrado com a sensação de receber algum afeto que mal notou.

O vampiro foi à cozinha e acendeu o fogão para aquecer um caldeirão. Pôs o pequeno no chão, sendo observado e seguido tão de perto por seu convidado que tropeçou (e ralhou) várias vezes enquanto andava pela casa trazendo alguns itens para a cozinha.

Quando finalmente voltou-se ao peludo, tentou tirar-lhe o trapo em volta do pescoço, fazendo com que este esperneasse e chorasse desesperadamente.

O mais velho perdeu a paciência e arrancou a única peça que protegia o pequeno de olhar suplicante.

O filhote sentiu seu breve sonho se desfazer de forma cruel – como tudo em sua curta existência.

Paralisou-se ao sentir que era elevado sobre o caldeirão, mas quando seria posto na panela, entrou em pânico e começou a debater-se e chorar instintivamente, lutando pela sobrevivência, numa recusa a seu fim.

O ancião irritou-se:

"Por que tão pequeno e tão forte, aru?" - bradou, enfim forçando o pequeno dentro da água borbulhante.

O filhote deu um alto choro de protesto contra seu derradeiro destino na água quentinha, mas piscou surpreso ao sentir algo geladinho e perfumado escorrendo sobre sua cabeça e mãos hábeis massageando e criando espuma.

"Aiya~! Muito escândalo para banho, aru!" - comentou o imortal, que logo sorriu - "Mas ficar limpo e sem pulga, yoroshi!"

* * *

><p>Ps.: Saudades de jogar RPG Storyteller =p Quem sabe do que estou falando, pode tentar adivinhar o clã do China XD<p>

Ps 2: Peço desculpas por n responder reviews e PMs, é que vida nômade está me deixando com dificuldade de net, é quase só no trabalho ^^'

Ah, e retomando o meu tradicional "auto-comercial de fics" =p

* * *

><p><span>O que aconteceu enquanto Rússia se recuperava da perna quebrada, sob os cuidados do China?<span> Leia em **Broken**:

_"Eeee~, China, eu não esperava isso de você. Está aproveitando da situação para me ver pelado?"- simulo choque e desapontamento._


	3. Chapter 3

O ancião observava desconfiado a criatura que encontrara.

Era um filhote tão bonitinho... mas não eram raros os seus inimigos que conheciam o seu fraco por coisas fofinhas... e apesar de não saber o que era aquilo, não podia negar que era difícil resistir àqueles olhinhos que brilhavam e ao rabinho que abanava sempre que se aproximava, ou mesmo quando simplesmente olhava para ele.

Seu senso de sobrevivência gritava que havia algo errado, que devia se livrar logo _daquilo_. Antes que _aquilo_ tentasse se livrar dele.

Era coisa dos _peludos_. Tinha certeza absoluta de que era coisa daqueles meio-humanos fanáticos que caçavam qualquer coisa que não se encaixe em sua crença.

Mas... que droga, porque tinha que ser tão fofinho? Uma coisa tão bonitinha podia mesmo se um deles...?

Já tinha visto de tudo, mas o mundo mudava cada vez mais rápido... será que não era algum tipo de mutação? Não custava testar, certo?

Mandou que esperasse, mas a criatura o seguia mais do que a própria sombra. Bufou, resignou-se e foi tropeçando no pequeno até a geladeira. De lá, tirou dois pratos – um com carne crua, outro com broto de bambu – que dispôs diante _daquilo_.

_Aquilo_ pareceu ficar mais feliz do que já estava – se é que era possível - e não hesitou em devorar a carne.

O imortal observava congelado. Pandas definitivamente não comiam carne.

O filhote farejou o segundo prato, e, apesar da fartura da primeira porção, acabou comendo também.

O vampiro chocou-se. Nada do que ele conhecia e que tinha um rabinho como aquele comeria bambu cru e sem tempero.

"O-O QUE SER VOCÊ, ARU?" – o ser milenar perguntou, indignado, partindo para cima daquela ameaça desconhecida.

O pequeno travou, paralisado pela ira nos olhos dourados e começou a chorar, esperando pelo pior... que não aconteceu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu como o dono da casa massageava as têmporas frustrado.

O ancião sabia, tinha certeza que se arrependeria... mas não conseguia eliminar _aquilo_.

"Hoje dormir, amanhã ir embora, yoroshi."

Que tal uma comédia para maiores? Leia em **O Grande Dilema do China**:

"_Inglaterra, eu precisar saber..." – começou a falar, mas o volume da voz foi diminuindo até ser quase inaudível – "Inglaterra pensar eu... pequeno?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Em séculos de não-vida, nunca havia dormido tão mal.

Prendera _aquilo_ a uma coleira no pé da cama – para mantê-lo sob vigília – mas _aquilo_ fazia questão de estar o mais próximo possível, chegando a dormir em cima da cabeça do ancião, que ralhava e ameaçava, contudo a cara de cão chutado _daquilo_ o impedia a chegar às vias de fato.

Porém, de manhã, teve a confirmação de que se arrependeria do momento em que trouxe _aquilo_ para casa.

Quis ignorar as cutucadas e dormir mais um pouco, mas o barulho das cortinas se abrindo e o calor solar que lhe queimaram o acordaram de sobressalto, caindo da cama, do lado não iluminado. Em sua agonia, viu um garotinho loiro e de olhos violeta... que usava a coleira que havia posto _naquilo_ na noite anterior.

O jogo havia virado. Se as queimaduras não doessem tanto, poderia até rir da ironia de ser derrotado por um mero filhote peludo, quando até mesmo grupos deles já sucumbiram tentando a façanha.

Sentiu a aproximação do outro, impotente, tentando se manter racional. Deveria ter algo que ainda poderia fazer... então, sentiu uma lambida na face queimada.

"Você está bem? Desculpa, da~?" – ouviu uma voz preocupada e chorosa. – "Você ainda está bravo comigo?"

O ser da noite piscou algumas vezes, confuso, tentando compreender o que acontecia.

"A-ah... eu não bravo, aru... fechar cortina, yoroshi."- respondeu.

"Mas está um dia tão bonito, da~! Vamos passear?" – o pequeno propôs, animado.

"FECHAR JANELA OU EU BRAVO, YOROSHI!" – ralhou o vampiro, mal-humorado.

O garoto pareceu um pouco triste com a negativa, mas logo obedeceu.

Aliviado, o ancião se arrastou, corrigindo a postura até sentar diante do olhar apreensivo do loiro.

"O que ser você, aru...?" – questionou, num tom acusador.

"Farsa Invernal, Cliath dos Senhores das Sombras, da~..." – respondeu, hesitante, e logo emendou, tentando soar mais animador – "Mas os humanos me chamam de Ivan, da~!"

"Eu sabia, um lobisomem, aru! Quem te mandou aqui?" – rosnou, com um olhar assassino.

"Ninguém me mandou, da~! Mas todo mundo lá me odeia, não quero voltar lá!" – voltou a chorar, escandalosamente – "Todo mundo é mau comigo, e ninguém me dá comida! Por isso eu vim pra floresta pra ver se pelo menos não podia virar comida de alguém, da~! Eu juro que vou ser bonzinho com o meu humano, então, não me manda embora!"

"S-seu humano...?" – perguntou o vampiro, desconcertado.

"Você me pôs uma coleira, sempre que eu vi um humano por uma coleira num lupino, o humano cuidou do lupino e o lupino protegeu e serviu o humano, da~! Não me abandona que nem os humanos maus, da~! Você é o melhor humano que já cuidou de mim!" – o pequeno continuou, soluçando.

O asiático respirou fundo. Sabia desde o começo que havia algo errado, e tudo confirmava que se arrependeria amargamente... acabou se acalmando e chamou – "Panda?"

Olhos violeta temerosos e inundados atenderam.

"Nunca mais abrir janela de dia, yoroshi."

* * *

><p>Notas para os não-jogadores de RPG:<p>

Em RPG Storyteller, licantropos (aqui usado não só como lobisomens, mas todo meio-humano/meio animal – China se referiu a eles como 'peludos' no capítulo anterior) costumam ser inimigos mortais de vampiros e outras criaturas não-vivas (exceto espíritos), que vão contra o ciclo da vida. É basicamente uma guerra santa.

Sobre a apresentação do Chibi-Rússia:

Farsa Invernal: nome garou (de lobisomem) – é o nome que se usa dentro da sociedade lobisomem

Cliath: nível hierárquico mais iniciante, 'filhote'

Senhores das Sombras: tribo ('raça') de lobisomem, cujas maiores características são a ambição e a falta de escrúpulo... além de se acreditar que se originaram/há uma grande concentração na... Rússia! XD Normalmente são descritos com uma 'cara de pitbull' na versão lupina, mas como o Rússia aqui é um 'impuro', tem a deformidade de ter a aparência de panda =p

Por que o Rússia é tão rejeitado?

Ora, porque na sociedade garou (de agora em diante, quando uso essa palavra se refere a lobisomem ou relativo a lobisomem, ok?) impuros são uma existência proibida, fruto da relação entre dois lobisomens. São os párias dos garou, e sempre tem alguma deformidade/defeito de nascença, seja físico ou mental.


	5. Chapter 5

"Agora conhecer todo mundo, yoroshi." – disse o dono da casa, guiando o recém-chegado.

"Este Brasil." – abraça um papagaio verde-amarelo – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Chile." – abraça uma lhama – "Kawaii, aru!"

"A~!" – o pequeno admirou-se, começando a entender porque havia tantas lendas sobre seres estranhas naquela floresta.

"Este Mongólia." – abraça um esquilo da Mongólia – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Irlanda." – abraça uma ovelha – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Galápagos." – abraça um iguana – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Madagascar." – abraça um lêmure – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Tailândia." – abraça um elefante – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Serra Leoa." – abraça um leão – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Austrália." – abraça um canguru – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Congo." – abraça um gorila – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Sião." abraça um gato – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Este Nigéria." – abraça uma girafa – "Kawaii, aru!"

Alguns minutos de apresentações mais tarde...

"Este Iraque." – abraça um camelo – "Kawaii, aru!"

"Esta Sophie." – abraça uma cachorrinha e a pega no colo, a despeito dela olhar para o chão como quem quisesse estar lá – "Aiya~! Kawaii, aru~! Ah, Escócia também kawaii, aru, mas em lago. Eu não poder sair, então apresentar mais tarde, yoroshi."

"Ne~ Humano, por que só a Sophie é Sophie?" – perguntou o filhote, ao mesmo tempo curioso e enciumado por ter que dividir 'seu humano' com tantos, e incomodado com o privilégio da cachorra.

"Ora, porque Sophie Sophie, aru!" – riu o vampiro, ainda com ela no colo. Mas vendo que o outro não parecia satisfeito com a explicação, completou – "Não ser bobo, Panda. Eu China, aru. Algum problema?"

"Ah~! Eu também quero ser um país, da~!" – sorriu o lobisomem.

"Mas Panda não poder ser China, por que China China, aru."

"Se eu também for China, podemos nos tornar UM, Humano?" – os olhos violeta brilharam.

"Não, aru! Eu China, Panda não pode ser China, yoroshi. E nós só ser UM se Panda ração de China, yoroshi!" – respondeu, irritado. Não sabia exatamente o que o garoto queria dizer, mas aquilo não soava bem.

"E~~! Por que não podemos nos tornar UM, humano? " – choramingou.

"Aiya, eu nem querer saber o que ser 'tornar um' de Panda, aru!" – ralhou.

"Então, me chama de Ivan, da~?" – pediu, com olhos implorando.

"Não, aru. Panda não ter cara de Ivan, Panda ter cara de Panda." – respondeu, seco.

"E~! Mas a Sophie você chama de Sophie!" – voltou a chorar.

"Isso por que Sophie Sophie aru." – massageou a têmpora, num gesto que andava muito frequente desde a noite anterior – "Ok, China entender, onde Panda nascer?"

"Rússia, da~!" – respondeu o pequeno animado, parando de chorar na hora.

"Então, Panda Rússia, aru."

"Yay!" – comemorou o loiro.

"Mas eu ainda achar Panda cara de Panda aru." – comentou o mais velho.

* * *

><p>Os.: Pra quem quiser saber porque a Sophie é Sophie (e quem é a Sophie)... Bom, a Sophie é o meu avatar, essa coisinha peluda no canto superior esquerdo da página =p Na verdade, é uma homenagem póstuma (infelizmente) mas uma vez humana da Sophie, sempre humana da Sophie XP Ela era uma Shiba Inu (uma raça japonesa, quase um akita-miniatura) que, apesar de adorar as sessões de adestramento (que tomava como brincadeira), nunca seria um 'cão-robô', sempre teve personalidade própria e dava um jeito de aprontar as dela.<p>

Vou tentar – além de divertir com as peças que ela pregaria – também dar algumas dicas pros 'humanos inexperientes', pra tentar ajudar a melhorar a vida dos 'lupinos'. Desejem-nos sorte XP


End file.
